


Out of Place and Underdressed

by milkstax



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder attempt, Pet Names, all the members appear but they’re mainly mentioned, but they’re demeaning, jilix, jisung is felix’s savior, some foul language, the first half is heavily based on p!atds song, theres a good reason these tables are numbered honey, theyre all rich ceos, you just haven’t thought of it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkstax/pseuds/milkstax
Summary: Felix knows something’s wrong when he walks into the banquet hall with only a dress shirt, slacks, and oxfords on. Everyone is staring him down and whispering blatant insults.





	Out of Place and Underdressed

**Author's Note:**

> songspiration  
> P!atd - a fever you can’t sweat out (specific song in tags)

Felix knows something’s wrong when he walks into the banquet hall with only a dress shirt, slacks, and oxfords on. Everyone is staring him down and whispering blatant insults.

 

**_“He’s probably an escort.”_ **

 

**_“I bet he’s only here to get into Minho’s pants. You know, I heard they’ve known each other for a while, it wouldn’t surprise me.”_ **

 

**_“What a slut.”_ **

 

He feels his throat tighten as he consciously smooths the wrinkles out of his off-white shirt. He tries to ignore every single stab being delivered by the other guests words as he is guided to a table numbered ‘9’. He should’ve just listened to his younger brother Jeongin. _They’re the worst kind of rich._ He really shouldn’t have come here. _They’ll tear you apart, hyung._ He thought he would make his company’s business known and leave immediately after eating dinner. _Be careful, hyung._ He almost completely forgets about the host who insisted he took off his coat, blazer, tie, and top-hat to leave with the doorman, who is now pulling out a chair for him to sit. Felix takes a cautious seat and lets the host push him in.

 

The host, Lee Minho, is giving Felix an all too sweet smile, the corners of his lips turning up in a mischievous manner. In all his years of their family businesses being rivals, he’s never seen the older man’s smile drip with so much poison. It was as if the devil possessed Lee Minho and took away the sweet smiles he used to give Felix just weeks ago.

 

“I’ll get you a drink, love,” Minho purrs close to Felix’s ear, making Felix feel sick to his stomach.  He feels the blood drain from his face as Minho leaves and he looks up to see five other young men sitting around the table. They all laugh at Felix’s nervousness, and he subconsciously brings up his middle and index finger to his neck check his carotid pulse.

 

“What’s your name, honey?” The man to his left asks.

 

“F-Felix,” he stutters, looking down at his lap to keep everyone’s gaze out of his sight. No use. He could still _feel_ every pair of eyes staring him down either with disgust or lust, neither of which he wanted.

 

“ _Felix,_ I like that name. Are you a foreigner?”

 

“Y—yes.” He nods, still not looking up.

 

“I didn’t know Minho was into foreigners,” the man replies back.

 

He wants to say he isn’t there for Minho, that he’s not with Minho, and he wants nothing to do of that sort with the man. But his throat is closing in on him and he can’t find it in himself to speak up. In his panic, he doesn’t notice the red liquid being placed in front of him until the man sitting to his right taps his shoulder.

 

“Hey, drink up,” the man says, his silver hair shining under the chandelier.

 

“Wh-what is it,” Felix croaks out, surprising himself that he could get more than one word out.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” another man with a gravelly voice says across the table. Felix almost misses the crooked smile he gives him. He shudders as he continues talking with that sinister grin and cold, dark eyes staring into Felix’s softer orbs. “Drink it, doll.” The five men laugh again as Felix’s face flushes, but for a completely different reason than most would think. He curses his easily irritated skin and shakily brings the glass up to his lips.

 

“Wait,” a man with a mole adorning his cheek says just as Felix is about to take a sip. He fidgets with a small cardboard box on the table to reveal a pack of cigarettes. “Take this, baby doll,” he grins, holding out the stump to Felix.

 

“I don’t smoke,” He says sternly, making the man grin even wider.

 

“You do now, darling,’ the man with a mole under his eye says, taking the cigarette and placing it between Felix’s lips. Felix almost gets it out of his mouth until the man sitting to his left places a lighter to it, his bear-like features not easing Felix’s mind at all as he too, wears the same sinister smile the rest of the table has been wearing since his arrival. He feels the smoke crawling down his throat, and he yanks the stick out of his mouth as he coughs up a small cloud of the deathly air. The bitter taste lingers in his mouth as he gets up from the seat.

 

“I need—water,” he coughs out.

 

As he turns around, a firm grip on his shoulder stops him from moving further away from the table.

 

“Love, where do you think you’re going?” Minho’s grip on Felix’s shoulder only tightens as Felix fails to answer. “Sit down, love,” he says, seating him back down. Felix’s eyes go wide as Minho rests his chin on his shoulder.

 

“What do you need, love?” He purrs again.

 

“Water,” Felix gulps. Minho removes his chin from Felix’s shoulder, humming.

 

“I’ll be right back, love, drink that for me in the meantime,” he says, pointing to the glass in front of Felix. Felix turns to watch him leave and then back to the table to see five pairs of eyes glued to his every movement, as though they were preying on him, and he could be attacked at any moment.

 

“You heard him, drink, baby doll.”

 

Felix takes the glass into his trembling hand, tipping it slightly to let the cool liquid trickle down the glass and into his mouth. Before the drink can even touch his lips, the glass is yanked from his hand and it flies into the air, spilling a little bit onto his dress shirt.

 

“Jisung. What the fuck are you doing.” A cold, emotionless voice states from behind Felix. Felix looks back to see Minho, ready to kill a man, specifically this ‘Jisung’ guy. He turns to look at ‘Jisung’, his blonde hair covering one of his eyes; the other one sparkles with some sort of excitement and determination.

 

“I’m trying to save _him_ ,” Jisung says, referring to Felix, not once taking his eyes away from Minho’s, “from _you_.” Then before he knows it, Felix is being pulled up from his seat by the arm, and he’s running with Jisung.

 

“Han Jisung, get back here!” Minho yells after them, his footsteps following along with presumably the five men Felix was seated with.

 

Jisung leads them down one of the many hallways of Minho’s mansion, and they come upon a bathroom, where he pulls Felix inside and closes the door quietly so as to not arouse suspicion. He locks the door and tries to catch his breath as he faces towards Felix. Felix is still in a state of shock and is staring at Jisung with wide eyes.

 

“Please don’t kill me,” Felix whimpers.

 

“I’m not the one trying to murder you here, that’s why we’re hiding,” Jisung says, pushing himself up onto the long alabaster counter and letting his legs dangle off the edge.

 

Felix still pants from his spot on the floor, looking around the spacious bathroom, “You’re telling me Minho was going to kill me?”

 

Jisung nods. “With that drink,” He says and Felix is doesn’t even try to hide his surprisement. “I was watching you from a couple of tables over and when you weren’t all dressed up, I thought I’d keep an eye on you every minute or so.”

 

“I thought that was kind of strange too,” Felix says, looking down at the swirled tiles.

 

“I saw those cigarettes and that drink and I knew I had to get you out of there. That combination was going to knock you out, and then they’d take you away and kill you, and then sell your body to some old creeps.” Jisung says, his words biting through the air.

 

Felix shudders at the thought. “W-why?” He asks, looking directly at Jisung.

 

“So Minho wouldn’t have a rival anymore. It’s what he does to up and coming companies and their CEOs” Jisung says, making eye contact with Felix. Felix gulps.

 

“Why are you helping me?” Felix asks after a long silence.

 

“Because that bastard killed my brother,” Jisung replies coldly. Felix almost apologizes, but decides to stay quiet instead, realizing that Jisung most likely does not want his pity. Jisung is grateful for Felix’s lack of response.

 

They continue to sit in a comfortable silence until they hear the clacking of rushed footsteps. Jisung’s body tenses up as they get closer to the bathroom and he quickly gets off the counter, grabs Felix off the ground by his collar, and smashes their lips together. Felix’s eyes widen at the sudden contact between his and the other man’s lips, but he surprisingly kisses back. The footsteps come to a halt outside of the bathroom and Jisung bites Felix's lower lip, emitting a small gasp from him. The blonde deepens the kiss and tugs at Felix’s ginger locks, making Felix moan into it just a little bit. They can hear the disgusted groans from the other side of the door and retreating footsteps, leaving them safe and sound again. Jisung immediately pulls away from Felix, both of them panting heavily from the lack of oxygen.

 

“What the fuck,” Felix whispers softly once he’s sure the footsteps have fully left them. “Did you actually just kiss me to get Minho and his goons off our backs?” He asks louder, not bothering to whisper.

 

“Shh—yes, I did” Jisung hushes him. “And I may have also done it because you’re really pretty and I wanted to feel your lips on mine,” he adds, whispering it just enough for Felix to hear, but not enough for him to comprehend the jumble of words.

 

“What?” Felix asks, “What did you say?”

 

“I _said_ ,” Jisung says, looking at Felix once again. “I said you’re really pretty and I _want_ to feel your lips against mine,” he says again more confidently.

 

Felix thinks back to not much earlier that night, and how he was treated like a peasant the moment he walked into the banquet hall and how he was harassed by the five men sitting at his table. He thinks about the oddly sexual tone Minho spoke to him in, and the fact that he really just wanted to kill him and sell him off to necrophiliacs. He thinks about how everyone that night treated him like shit except for the blonde sitting right in front of him. He thinks about how Jisung had saved him, and called him pretty, but not in a demeaning way.

 

He grabs Jisung’s hand and opens the bathroom door and rushes them down the hallway to the staircase. He hears the yells and screams behind them as they make their way down the last few steps and out of the doors of the mansion, but he ignores all of them. The only thing he focuses on listening to is the pounding in his head, and the soft pants from right behind his back.

 

He leads them into the city where he _knows_ Minho won’t find them and they end up in an alleyway that looks like it hasn’t been touched in years. They hide under the dark shadows casted by the roof of one of the buildings and catch their breaths from the excessive running.

 

They turn to each other, and before Jisung can say anything, Felix is already leaning in and pushing his lips against his. The ginger has a hand at the blonde’s face and he places his free one at his waist, pulling him closer. Jisung places his hands around Felix’s waist and pulls him closer as well. They break their lips less than a centimeter apart every minute or so to breathe for a second, and then continue wherever they left off. Felix can feel his whole body radiating heat, and he’s grateful for the cool night air constantly sweeping through his and Jisung’s bodies.

 

They finally keep their mouths more than a centimeter apart from each other and Felix rests his burning forehead into Jisung’s cool one, smiling as he stares into the galaxies forming in Jisung’s eyes. Jisung looks back at him the same, and Felix is really glad he didn’t die back at that damned house.

 

“Do you wanna stay over at my place?” Jisung asks, his hands still around Felix’s waist as he pulls his head back.

 

“I can’t,” Felix says, “I can’t, my little brother is home alone and the last thing I want is for Minho to go to my house and attack him.”

 

“Well,” Jisung’s ponders for a moment. “We can stop by your house, get your brother, and _then_ go to my place.”

 

“Alright, I can't argue with that, let’s go,” Felix says, taking one of Jisung’s hands into his own. He leads them out of the alleyway and down a shortcut to their house.

 

Felix explains the situation to Jeongin, who just gives Felix an ‘I told you so’ look, and they pack up a couple of things before leaving for Jisung’s house in one of their many cars.

 

After they settle into Jisung’s mansion, and Jeongin is asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, they sit out on the balcony leading out of Jisung’s room, looking over the city from the golden bars.

 

“Thanks for saving me,” Felix says.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Jisung grins. “Seriously.” He turns to Felix and opens his arms out. Felix gladly tucks his own arms underneath Jisung’s and they embrace each other for what feels like an eternity.

 

And that’s all Felix needs to feel completely and utterly comfortable. He was no longer surrounded by sinister grins and cold glares, but just by the warmth of the blonde man, and it was enough to bring him peace to the catastrophic night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if that was even good but I hope you enjoyed it somewhat
> 
> tumblr - straysleeps  
> instagram - milkstax


End file.
